The Rockstar's Maid
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: The music industry prince aka Eddie Duran has a lot of favorite things,but he has one in particular. His old High School buddy,Loren Tate. But what happens when she's not the old shy girl she was before? Will something end up happening in between them or will she be nothing more then his house-keeper?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! And as you can see from the title,this is a new story about the famous rockstar Eddie Duran and his not so famous house maid Loren Tate. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support you guys:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1: My Favorite Maid_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Being a twenty-two year old rockstar has it's pros and cons,but mostly pros. Traveling around the world in jets and limos. Having the presidential suite to myself in the five-star hotel in Paris. Getting royalty grade service in Tokyo. And being invited to the biggest bashes of the year,I mean not to toot my own horn but I'm pretty sure I have the best life in the world as of right now. But in California,it's home sweet home. California is where it is at. _

_I have a mansion on the outskirts of Beverly Hills looking over a cliff,a sports car collection,millions of dedicated fans,and of course my favorite,my house maid. It is pretty odd having your house maid the most favorite thing you have but strange enough it's true. Loren Tate,my one and only house maid. She's oh so intriguing,so unique. Very unlike the other house maids I've had before. She's about the same age as me,about two years younger,gorgeous long brown hair that she wears in a high ponytail,bright hazel eyes,a plump little booty,perky tits,and of course smooth,nice long legs to complete the package._

_She's an amazing woman plus,she agrees on the most ridiculous terms. I was completely joking when I came home one day with a dress-up maid costume. A short,up to the mid-thigh,black dress with a poofy skirt,with a lace white apron,and a matching headband. I told her if she wore it,when it was only us around of course,I would pay her extra. I joked around and said I was just kidding and she would never wear it,but she grabbed it took it upstairs and came back down with the costume on,paired with fishnet stockings and black peep toe heels._

_To this day she still wears it,I'm guessing to prove a point. That she can cut loose once in a while,not that I'm complaining. She looks totally sexy when she does wear it,not that I force her to,funny enough she wears it by choice. Almost like a routine,she wears it and cleans in it everyday and being the nice guy I am I bought her a red version and a fishnet version just in case the original outfit was getting cleaned..because I'm a nice guy. Not for my personal pleasure of course not..I do it because I'm nice and I don't want Loren to prance around in a dirty maids outfit._

_I woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast,Loren's amazing breakfast to be exact. I got out of bed putting on a gray t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. I walked out of my walk-in closet,and exited my fit for a king room,as Loren likes to call it. I walked down the long hall way,down the one of the staircases,past the main entrance with a chandelior,and into the kitchen. To say the least I was not unpleased with the sight._

_There was Loren,sitting on the marble counter in her maid outfit,right next to a plate of blueberry pancakes. Her legs were crossed and she was using her phone."Texting on the job Loren?"I said walking up in front of her._

_"Oh,sorry Mr. Duran."She said putting her phone into one of her pockets."I was kidding Loren,but you look great in the maid outfit."I said flirtatiously and put my hands on the parts of the counter around her._

_She blushed shyly."Thank you Mr. Duran,this attire courtesy of you."She said smiling and stepping down from the counter. I loved it when she talked classy to me. My hands were still leaning into the counter,so we were pretty close. _

_"Woah,hot maid!"Ian said walking in. Moving my hands off her waist,which I didn't notice were placed there,to turn and face Ian,followed in by Phil,Cameron,Tyler and Adam.__"Sorry Loren,I forgot to mention the guys were coming over to watch the football game."She laughed and sat back up on the counter._

_"Um I need my house cleaned Loren."Ian said making the guys laugh."You guys may be my best mates but you're also douchebags."I said laughing._

_Loren laughed."And Ian.."She called out to him."Sorry,I'm only of service to Mr. Duran."She said using her long legs to wrap around my torso and pull me in closer to her. She smiled and chuckled a little at my shocked expression,but in the one year and three months Loren has worked for me she has never done anything like this. Her warm body pressed up aganist my side felt like..I can't explain how amazing it felt._

_"Well,I'll go change."She said unwrapping her legs and hopping down from the marble counter."Take your time sweet cheeks."Tyler said chuckling at me since I was still pretty flustered. I watched as Loren left the kitchen,her red hot lace bra and underwear peeked out from under her outfit,matching her six-inch heels._

_"What did you do to the shy little Loren Tate we use to hang in school with Eddie? What'd you do to her?"Phil joked in a dramatic voice. We all use to go to West Valley Charter together,Loren was a quiet,shy little thing that we never really crossed paths with. But when we did start becoming friends,I left for my first album recording,which lead to my first tour,then my first world tour,and now..here we are. _

_During all of this,business took over my life and I pretty much forgot my best mates,but we scheduled a meet up one day and we've never been closer. Then I crossed paths with Loren again after I came back from my tour. She was looking for a job,and the teal tank top and jean booty shorts she wore when she came looking for the job in,didn't hurt her chances of getting the job either. Plus,she just so happened to mention she didn't have anywhere to go,so I glady welcomed her into my place._

_Sometimes I forget the good old times with my mates and that the shy little Loren in sophomore year is the Loren working for me today. They guys just stared at me,smirking as I hopped up on the counter and rubbed my face."Shut up."I said before the guys could get a word out._

_They laughed and patted my shoulders before we began catching up with eachother. In the middle of our conversation,Loren walked back into the kitchen wearing a Giants football jersey that she tied up to end right above her belly button,ripped denim booty shorts,white knee high stockings,and black Converse with a built in heel."Hey guys."She said walking in and taking food out of the fridge and may I say myself she looked hot as hell,maybe even hotter than in her maid outfit..maybe._

_The guys were checking her out and not paying attention to what she was saying,including me. Guilty. "Guys the game is starting go into the theatre room,I'll bring some food."She said standing in front of us. We nodded and as we walked out we all felt a small slap on our asses and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Phil. We turned around and smiled at Loren with her hands behind her back."All in good nature of sports."She winked and walked back to the counter._

_We all smirked and made our way to the media/theatre room. Two rows of leather movie theatre seats,with a section in the middle cut out and replaced with a big snack table,a popcorn machine on the side tables along with a soda machine,a projector room projecting an image onto the large wall across from the seats,just like a real movie theatre._

_"Your maid is something Ed."Cameron said. I smiled and laughed thinking of the irony."You guys barely knew her when we went to West Valley together and now you're all suddenly interested."I'm not interested,she just seems nice."Adam said plopping down in one of the seats with a bag of popcorn. Adam was never the player type but he does have a girlfriend,Miss Adriana Masters,I don't mind her. Then again she's not my first choice of people to date Adam,but that's not for me to decide she just better treat my bro right._

_"Well mate,I regret not getting to know her before when we were all High School chums."I smiled and nodded."Maybe if we did she would be one of our maids."Tyler said smiling. I laughed."Yeah but you wouldn't be a rockstar."I said laughing and brushing off my shoulders. Phil put me into a headlock and we began to wrestle on the floor. I was pinned to the ground and I looked up,Loren was staring down at us smirking. "Game is starting you guys."She said laughing and putting trays of food onto the table. All of us getting a shot of her butt when she bent down._

_The game was at half-time so we decided to invite Loren in and play a friendly game of never have I ever. We sat in a circle on the floor,lining up bottles of beer and shots of whiskey,vodka,and bourbon on the ground."Alright Duran you're up."Phil said. I nodded."Never have I ever given a guy a hand job before."No one drank any alchohol which meant no one has ever done that particular activity._

_"Alright go ahead Adam."I said sitting back on my hands."Never have I ever gotten into a fight at school."Everyone took a shot except Loren and Adam. "Okay Cam go ahead."Adam said. "Never have I ever gotten into a strip club."I was the only person to take that shot of Vodka,which made everyone laugh."You got into a strip club Eddie?"Loren said laughing."It was for a Justin Bieber party."I said laughing. "Alright enough of me go ahead Sanders."I said drawing attention off of me._

_"Okay..never have I ever skinny dipped before."We were about to move on until Loren picked up a shot of whiskey and downed it,all of us looking at eachother shocked. "What? It was with Melissa,Adriana,Brooke,and Kelly during the summer."She said putting down her shot class. "What else have you done Tate?"Ian said smiling. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine,never have I ever kissed a person of the same gender."All of us particuarly waiting for Loren's answer since none of us drank. "Do I have to answer?"She said looking at me. I nodded and she laughed while picking up another shot glass. "I got drunk one summer and I met a girl at a club."She said laughing._

_She got up and walked sitting down on one of the theatre chairs. "Wow Tate,I never knew you could cut loose."Tyler said sitting down on the chair next to her with us following. Me sitting on the opposite side of her,Cameron sitting on the table,and Ian and Phil standing up. "What? I can't help it,I was raised to be a good girl."She russled her hair and the guys laughed."Yeah and it shows."Phil said. She turned to him."So you think I can't loose sometimes?"She said us nodding."Well that's not true and I'll prove it."Next thing I knew Loren wasn't in her chair anymore,she was sitting on my lap..face to face._

**_Hope you all enjoyed it! I hope you appreciate the pretty lengthy chapter,I will try to make all the chapters about this long and update every day or every other day..sounds cool? Thanks you guys let me know what you think! Review,follow,favorite!_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad for the positive feedback you guys! Thanks for reading this story it means a lot :) So don't forget to review/f&f :) Thanks again! SORRY IF ITS A TINY BIT SHORT I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A NEW CHAPTER**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 2:Not without a first date_

_**Eddie's PO****V**_

_"So what was that about not being able to cut loose?"Loren said wrapping her arms around my neck,resting her head on mine,and smiling up at the guys. Her long legs were resting in the gaps on the seat beside me. My hands were at my side,but I was definitely thinking about reaching up and grabbing her."Is that a boner I see?"Ian said laughing at me."Guys could you give us a second alone?"I said looking up at everyone. "Yeah sure mate,just don't break anything."Tyler said walking out,followed by a group of laughing guys._

_She got off my lap and straightened out her shorts since they rid up a little bit."I'm sorry Mr. Duran."She said looking at me."Something just came over me. Probably the alcohol. "She said sitting down on the arm of the chair I was sitting in."Loren? Do you find me attractive?"I asked looking at her."Honestly Mr. Duran,I think you're very attractive."She said playing with the hem of her shirt._

_"Why have you never said then?"I said looking at her. She shrugged."It wouldn't be appropriate would it..sir?"She said looking deeply into my eyes,her eyes filled with lust and anticipation. Then something came over me,but it wasn't the alcohol. I stood up and leaned Loren back on the arm rest,kissing her deeply. She wrapped he arms around my neck and rested one of her legs onto my lower back. Then all of a sudden she pushed me back._

_"Uhh..I-I'm sorry Loren.."I looked down at her she was breathing heavily. She stood up and grabbed me by the front of my shirt,throwing me down onto one of the chairs. She climbed on top of me and began kissing me again,rubbing her hands up and down my abs on the inside of my shirt. Using her nails to slightly scratch me. I moaned in pleasure. I reached up to cup her ass and pull her closer. She moved one of her hands to tug on my hair._

_I pulled off her small jersey and revealed her lacy fiery red bra,that I saw a peek of earlier on before. After I threw her shirt somewhere,she grabbed my shirt but stopped. "I'm sorry Mr. Duran,I don't think we should so this."She said putting her forehead onmy shoulder. "Oh,no it's okay Loren. I'm sorry."I said a little disappointed. "No,not that I wouldn't be interested in you romantically,it's just I'm the help and you're a world renown rockstar."She said standing up to pick up her shirt._

_I walked up. "I wouldn't care what anyone would think,you're amazing."I said looking into her teary eyes. "I wouldn't mind being romantically involved with you either but could weat least slow down and date first? Then if we do want to go there,we'll be ready?"She said looking up at me._

_"Of course. Would you like to go out tonight?"She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Absolutely."I smiled. "Take the day off and go relax with some friends you've worked hard."I said smiling. "Really? Thank you."She grabbed her shirt and smiled at me before she walked out the door. _

_I followed behind and laughed as the guys' jaws dropped after seeing a shirtless Loren Tate. "Eyes off my date mates."I said laughing. "Nice man."Tyler said slapping me on my back. "Yeah,he finally grew a pair and asked out Loren."Ian said laughing with Adam,Cameron,and Phil._

_I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. "So where's Miss Tate headed?"Cameron said as we all sat at the table. I shrugged."I don't know I gave her the day off and then we have our date tonight."I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Well where are you taking her mate?"Ian said. "Honestly,I don't know."I said running my fingers through my hair. "Well me and Aid are going to the movies you guys are welcomed to go."I smiled. "Great." I wasn't really excited about going on a double date. I mean Adam's great,I'm just not excited about Aidriana._

_"Speaking of Aidriana,see you guys later."Adam said standing up,saying bye to us and leaving. "See you later man."I said waving bye to him. "Yeah,I gotta go visit my lady as well."Ian said standing up. His girlfriend is Chloe Carter,she's a nice girl but I just think they don't fit. I feel like Ian would make a better pair with Cameron's girlfriend,Melissa. But that's not my decision either._

_Then Phil and Cameron stood up."Where are you guys headed?"I said leaning back in my chair."I have to visit my girl and I have to find Phil a girl."He said laughing when Phil hit him in the shoulder. "Alright,bye guys."I said walking them to the front of the mansion and shutting the door behind them._

_I sighed putting my dishes into the sink and washing off my hands. I walked back into the theatre room and dug into one of my drawers and pulled out a cd. I put it into the disc tray and played it. It was a video of my first performance. I was so timid,so shy in those black skinny jeans,black leather jacket,and white v-neck t-shirt. My manager completely insisted upon the outfit. He was right but the skinny jeans were too skinny. I could barely move after the performance but it was so worth it. _

_"Hey Eddie."My mom said walking in. "Hey ma."I said standing up to give her a hug. "Hmm watching a classic I see."She said smiling. "Yeah,I just like remembering this day."I said looking at the screen. "So what's the occasion?"She said smiling. I smiled back. "I don't know what you mean."I said shutting off the screen._

_"Come on honey."She said smiling. I laughed."Fine,I'm going on a date with Loren tonight."I said and her tone changing immediately. "Really hun? But she's the help."She said sitting down on the arm rest of the chair. I crossed my arms."What are you talking about mom? You dated dad when he was your driver."_

_**REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm really busy with personal problems and stuff so yeah :P So please REVIEW & Hope you enjoyed! Leave suggestions I will totally read & give credit :) and thanks for sticking around while I've gone incognito :) **_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I just finished the chapter..than it got accidentally deleted it -sad face- so I am re-writing it so I hope it comes out the better second time around :P Lol,so please review and thanks so much for enjoying this story so far! **

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny **

_Chapter 3:Before the (double) date  
><em>

_**Eddie's POV**  
><span>_

_I crossed my arms. "What are you talking about mom? You dated dad when he was your driver."I said visibly upset. "That was a mistake sweetheart."She said smiling sweetly. She said turning around to leave the room. "He's been the best dad in the world."I shouted out to her. She turned around angrily. "That driving peasant is not your father!"I scoffed. "No whoever you meet that's not Max Duran is my father right?"I said sitting down. "He has never loved you!"She yelled. I cleared my throat. "You know your way out Ma."I said. She grabbed her belonings,leaving the room. I laid my head down after hearing a slam of my front door. I slowly walked into the kitchen grabbing the six-pack of beer in the back of the fridge that I rarely touched._

_God,another fight with mom. Just when I thought we were getting along again. Man,their divorce really messed up their lives. Messed up our lives. They had the pefrect love story. Rich princess of the famous family,meets a poor driver who was hired of pity. They fall in love and sneak around behind her parents' backs,they confess their dying love for each other and get married. It was all so perfect. I was born,I had a happy childhood and then one day everything was off. The next thing you know I'm shifting between sleepovers with my dad and living with my mom. But here I am today with the perfect life of a twenty-two year old rockstar. I should be happy. I take another sip of the beer._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I was excited. I finally got my date with Eddie! He's such a nice,sweet guy. I was driving,on my way to Mel's house when I got an un-expected call. "Hey Adriana? Do you need something?"I said trying to be as polite as possible since I can't stand her. "Hey Loren!"She said in her usual voice that seemed to bug me. "Adam told me we have a double date night with you and your date." I was shocked. "So you'll be going with us?"She chuckled. "More like your going with us sweetie."She said in a 'I'm better than you' tone._

_I pushed down the urge of wanting to bitch slap her across the face and responded. "Of course,anything else?"I said sweetly. "I've gotta say,I'm surprised." I stopped in front of Mel's house and parked. "Why? Because of who I'm going with?"I said grabbing my purse. She laughed. "No,I'm just surprised you got yourself a man."She said laughing and of course being the lady that I am,I laugh along to humor her. "Actually,I don't know who your date is. Addy didn't tell me who."Ugh I hated it when she called Adam,Addy. It's like Adam's just her dog. "Oh,okay. I guess you'll just have to see who my date is at the date then huh?"I could feel her smirking through the phone. "Hope he cleans up nice. You guys will be seen with the it couple of Hollywood."I smiled. "I'll make sure he does."_

_ "Ta-Ta for now darling. Kisses."She said hanging up. "It couple my ass."I said throwing my phone into my purse.__"What a bitch!"I exclaim grabbing my stuff. Referring to herself as half of the Hollywood it couple just screams "I'm an attention whore!",which is actually correct. The only thing going for is her daddy is Dr. Masters,hollywood's top surgeon. O__ther than that nothing. Completely,utterly nothing! She also thinks she's gonna be America's top model since her uncle's neighbor's mom's sister works at a modeling agency and said she would recommend her and send in her resume. Keep dreaming sweetie,because they haven't spoken since._

_ Adam is the only it factor in their relationship. Him and Eddie became good friends in high school and became best friends during the filming of their hit movie "Senior Ditch Day". Now Adam is a big hollywood actor,while Eddie is an icon in the music industry. See no Adriana in that equation of having the it factor in Hollywood. The only way Adriana could even be considered as successful in L.A is if her father operated and murdered everyone. But that's enough tramp bashing..for now._

_ I'm good friends with Eddie's best friends and I honestly don't think Adriana deserves Adam one bit. It's like Beauty and the Bitch and one thing Adriana is not the beauty. I grabbed my bag and walked up to Mel's doorstep and pressed the lit up doorbell. "Yo Mel! Open up!"I yelled knocking on the door. "Hey Lo."She said opening the door and greeting me with a hug. She studied my outfit. "You look like a Dallas cowboy cheerleader,let me guess you just came from Eddie's?"She said smiling.__I laughed and walked in._

_I tossed my bag onto the couch and sat on the arm of the chair. I looked around this new house with old memories. I used to sleep here a couple times when I got kicked out of my dad's house. Mel was more than happy to let me stay here but her parents did not agree even a little. They kicked me out,because of my complicated past and then I moved in with Eddie. Now her parents live in Palm Springs and she lives here with Cameron,her hunky boyfriend. But both Eddie and I agree they don't belong._

_"So what's up?"She said smiling. "I have a date with Eddie!"I jumped up squealing. She hugged me. "Congrats! You guys are totally adorable together."She said smiling. "Yeah but it's a double date with Adam and it."Her eyes widened. 'It' is what we called Adriana. "Does she know your going with Eddie?"She asked. "No that's why she couldn't care less who it is and she totally dissed me in a 'I'm better than you' kinda way."_

_"Ugh! I. Want. To. Bitch slap her."I laughed. "Be my guest."I said laughing. "No girl fighting has to be much sneakier than five fingers to the face."I looked at her confused. "Text Eddie and ask him what you guys are doing?"I nodded and grabbed my phone from my bag._

_**Text Conversation**_

_Loren-**Eddie**_

_Hey Ed ? **  
><strong>_

_**Hey gorgeous ;) **_

_What's up? _

_**Drinking a couple beers**_

_:) Ohh k. Just wondering what we're doing for the date ?_

_**Well dinner at Rumor and movie at the cinema? Sound good to you ? **_

_Sounds perfect & thanks for telling me it was a double date :) _

_**Sorry kinda sprung on me.**_

_It's alright ;) Cya tonight ! _

_**Can't wait :) **_

_**...**_

_"Looks like a dinner and a movie."I said turning to Mel. "Alright well we only have a couple hours to make you look extremely sexy."She said smiling. She grabbed my wrist and took me to her closet filled with clothes. I was confused on why he was drinking but I brushed it off as Mel threw clothes at me._

_**End of chapter! You guys enjoy! Next chapter will be the big double date! So please review & leave suggestions! I will be happy to read ! Thanks for the support guys !**  
><em>

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Been a while since I updated so I did not want to torture you guys anymore so hope you enjoy! Thanks ! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care! **

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 3:Stay._

**_Loren's POV_**

_"You look amazing!"Mel explained as she stepped back and admired her work. I rolled my eyes and walked to the mirror. I smiled. "Thanks Mel." She looked at her neon colored watch and screamed. "What time are you guys suppose to be on your date?"Mel said grabbing my shoulders dramatically. "I don't know. I'll call Adam."She nodded as she picked up her phone off of my desk and jumped onto my bed. "Hey Loren. I was just about to call you."He said cheerfully. "Hey Adam. I was just wondering when I was suppose to be at our double date." I said as I balanced my phone in between my ear and my shoulder as I applied some lip gloss. "Oh well Eddie and I agreed we would take our ladies to the movies and we'd meet up there. I thought he was with you."I closed the tube of lipgloss and threw it onto the bed. "Um,he didn't tell me that and no I'm not with him. Where is he?"I said walking out of Mel's room. _

_"I don't know. I called him and he didn't answer."I ran my fingers through my hair. "Thanks Adam. I'll see you guys soon."I walked to the front door and looked out the glass. I always looked out somewhere when I was nervous. "Okay good lu-"He was interupted. "Come on Addy!"Ugh her again. I chuckled. "I think I should be wishing you luck."I said making him laugh. "Well... Bye,Addy!"I said in a mocking tone as I hung up. I ran back into Mel's room. "Mel! I gotta go."I said as I grabbed my jacket and purse. "What's up? Eddie's here?"She said standing up. "No the exact opposite in fact. I have no idea where he is."I said as I put my arms into my sleeves. "I'm gonna go back to the mansion to see what's going on with Eddie."I said walking out the door. "Okay! Tell me what happens. Love you!"She yelled after me."Love you too!"I answered basically sprinting out of the front door. __I jumped into my car and started the ignition. _

_I drove into the huge driveway of the mansion as the gates shut behind me. I exited my car taking out the golden keys to the big front doors. "Eddie?"I called out. I checked every room. The living room,theatre room,media room,all the bedrooms,bathrooms,the pool house,the backyard. Everywhere. My heels clapped against the tile floor as I ran into the kitchen taking a quick peek and running out. I stopped in my tracks. "Eddie?"I said as I walked back in as a wave of relief washed over me."Hey Lo."Eddie said as he slouched in his chair with a beer in his hand. "Want a beer?"He said taking another sip. I walked over to the six pack of beer still filled all the bottles. Empty bottles. "That's enough for you."I said taking the beer from his hands and putting them in the recycle bin. _

_I walked back over and noticed he was still wearing the same thing he had on in the morning. "Eddie?"I said waving a hand in his face. He didn't flinch. "Baby. Are you okay?"I said holding his cheeks in his hand. He nodded slightly. "Okay. I'll take you to your room. You can rest there. K?"I said holding onto his hands. I lifted him up and wrapped my arm around his waist as he stumbled around. I walked him up the stairs and finally got to his room. I stood in front of his bed and unwrapped myself from his arms. "Okay babe. Lie down now."I said in a sweet tone. He laid onto the bed face down. I bit my lip as I slowly backed out of the room. I closed the door and stood there for a while. I looked down and disappointedly removed the heels Mel chose for me. They hung from my fingers by the heels as I began walking to my room. _

_Behind me I heard the door knob jiggle. "Stay with me."Eddie said stumbling out of the room. I nodded as I grabbed his bicep,dragging him back over to his bed. I placed my shoes down and slid under the covers with him. He was facing the opposite side of the room. I don't know how long I was justing lying there but,I couldn't rest. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and scurried into the bathroom in his room. _

_"Adam?"I whispered as my voice echoed off the walls. "Lo? Where were you and Eddie? The date's kind finished already."He joked. I chuckled lightly as I sat on top of the counter. "Sorry Eddie got drunk,so we couldn't make it."I whispered. "Why are you whispering?"He said. "Eddie's sleeping in a room over,I'm in his bathroom."I heard Adam chuckle. "Not like that.. Well call you tomorrow gotta get back to him."I said jumping down from the granite counter. "Alright. Bye."He said hanging up. __"Where'd you go?"Eddie said sitting up on his elbows. "Talking to Adam."I said as he stayed sitting upright. I slid back under the covers. "Go back to sleep E."I said running my hand over his cheek. He nodded and laid his head back onto the pillow._

_I turned onto my side. Two-thirty seven 'o' clock,read the time. I can't sleep here. I slowly pushed up into a sitting position and turned so my feet hung off the bed. I felt his arm wrap around my waist,resting it on my lap. "Stay."I heard muffled into the sheets.I turned to face him,his eyes were closed. I laid back down and this time facing him. He tightened his grip on my face and slowly I buried my face into his chest,drifting into sleep. _

**_Adam's POV_**

_I hung up the phone and quietly slipped back into the room. "Where'd you go babe?"Adriana said in a sleepy voice. "It was Lo."I said making her scoff. "She's a loser baby. Plus she totes ditched us at the movies."She said wrapping an arm around my chest. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I pulled up the most recent picture of Loren and put it in her hands. "Who's this? She's cute."She said as the phone lit up her face. "That's Loren."I said. She sat straight up. "No fucking way. She's hot now."She said with her mouth gaping open. "If she looks like this now,then who was her date?"She said looking at me in the darkness. I turned to my side. "Eddie Duran."_

**_Hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long to update I am a total procrastinator,which reminds me I have two reports due tommorow lol :) So tell me what you think so far,leave a review and f&f thanks guys!_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!Take Care!_**

**_~Jenny _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back? Hey guys. It hasn't just been a while, it's been quite the lifetime my old friends. I'm fighting through a few things right now and I've really changed since ethe last time I wrote but I don't want that to stop me from writing. I just hope you can welcome me back with an open heart :)**

**Love you all! Much Lovee! Take care! **

**-Jen **

_Chapter 5: You've seen me at my worse, you deserve me at my best_

**_Adriana's POV _**

_"Eddie Duran". Addy announced as he laid back down and faced away from me, I could feel the smile that was on his face. "As is the hot, superstar, we use to go to West Valley with?". He turned to me as he cleared his throat. "Oh my god baby but not hotter than you." I said making him chuckle. "Sure." He said sarcastically. "Answer the question already!" I shrieked loudly. "Yes sweetie, the omg totes super, mega, hunky, rockstar, who is also my best friend, was her date." I squinted my eyes. "Are you making fun of me?" He huffed as he took his phone from my hands, laying it down on the nightstand. "No honey."He said putting his arm on my stomach laying me down gently on the bed, wrapping me closely to his chest. "Now go to sleep."He said as I heard him starting to doze off again. __What the hell. Loren is so fucking pretty now. I haven't seen her since high school and she definitely did not look like that. And on top of that, she's rubbing elbows with the rich and famous. Maybe I should start being nice to her. Ugh, she's so lucky that I'm gonna be nice to her from now on.. but only because I need a new fix of the good life. The life I should have._

_I turned in Adam's arms. He was sweet, I never thought in like a trillion years that I'd end up with someone like him. He was my lab partner and now I'm sharing a bed with him. He has honest green eyes and russled brownish-red hair. After he got reunited with Eddie he started working with Eddie's personal trainer which turned him into a hottie. I think I love him. But life's too short to love with all your heart, I learned that a while ago. Hmm.. maybe I do love him. I studied his calm expression as he slept. "Maybe I do love you." I whispered gently. I snapped out of my trance. Ugh, who am I kidding. Adam should be thinking this about me. I thought with a cocky look on my face, mentally flipping hair behind my shoulder. A few seconds passed before my face relaxed. I ran my finger tips over his cheeks. Who am I kidding? Maybe I do love this nerd. But that's too much to think about now._

_**Eddie's POV** _

_I woke up to the familiar feeling of my silk sheeted bed. When did I put myself to sleep.. and when did I grow all of this soft, brown hair? I felt long strands of hair on the pillow next to me. I turned to my left and found a sleeping Loren next to me. Wait..we didn't.. No not possible. I mean she has clothes on, sexy ones at that. I lifted the sheets, well I'm wearing clothes too. Did we fuck and put our clothes back on? I don't remember much from yesterday, but I don't think I could have her in my room without loosing control. I mean she's been in my room before to clean, and even with sweat on her brow and rags in her hand I still wanted a piece of that. She looked beautiful here too. Soft features, smudged makeup, messy hair. Man, she's gorgeous. I daydreamed as I stared contently at her, not even noticing the fluttering of her warm hazel eyes. "Eddie? Are you okay?" She said sleepily. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're just.. stunning." I said without thinking. Where did that come from? I don't care, I had to state the obivious. She blushed and pushed the sheets off of her. "You're not too bad yourself." She said mockingly as she stood up and stretched. I studied her outfit, the classic sexy but not trying too hard.. Shit, our first date! How did that go? I sat up and rubbed my temples at the sudden change of position. _

_Oh right, getting hammered was also something I did. "Um, Loren this is kind of embarrassing but how did our date go? I kind of have short-term memory right now." I said feeling extremely shameful. "Oh about that.. I sorta came home and you were drunk off your ass." She said ironically sweetly. "Damn." I said under my breath. "Don't feel bad, you were a gentleman." She said smiling warmly as she looked into the mirror, trying to wipe off the excess makeup under her eyes. "So I was... gentle?" I said gradually standing up, refering to the innapropriate events that mostly took place last night. Too bad I can't recall those. "Gentle?" She said confused. "Did we use protection?" I said trying to hint to her of what I meant. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh no, Eddie we didn't.." She said shaking her head. "Oh, sorry I kinda thought since.. yeah." She pressed her lips together and nodded, trying to hold her smile. She turned to me. "So how's your mom?" She said softly, she knew how sensitive this topic was. "My mom?" Hearing Loren's words made me recollect my thoughts, oh yeah. She did pay me an interesting visit to say the least. "How did you know she was over?" I said dazed. She walked over to me slowly. "Um you whipped out your special six pack and you only have those reserved for when something bad happens between you two." She said almost apollegetically for being observant._

_I leaned on the bed post. "Oh so you do know what those are for." I said jokingly. "Sorry.." She said biting her finger nails nervously. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I said reassuringly. Her lips curled upwards slightly as she walked back to the bed and sat down, bringing her legs close to her. "So was it that obivious that I was upset?" She shrugged. "You could've fooled me." I knew she was just fluffing my ego. I smiled. "Sorry you had to see me like that." I said sitting next to her. "I must've made a fool of myself." I said falling backwards onto the comforter. I had to admit it, I might have a perfect life but I do get insecure about this stuff. It's hard to open up about, however, it's refreshingly easy to be honest with Loren. God, I'm so grateful for her. __"Eddie." She called out to me. "I've seen you at your best and at your worse. You don't have to apologize for being human around me." She said in in a consoling tone. I looked at her. "Hey you've seen me at my worse." _

_I looked fixedly at her, puzzled. "Worse? You're never at your worse." I grinned at her. She laid on her stomach next to me. "Remember when I first came here looking for a job and you offered me a job." I beamed at the memory. "I was lost in the dark, but you were my light." She said with love in her eyes._

_. _

_"Thanks again Christian." I said shaking his hand. I said after my scheduled meeting with Christain Grey in the GREY HOUSE corp. of L.A, about sponsering me. "No problem Eddie." He announced in a firm voice. I nodded as I left the meeting room and headed to the elavator. I walked into the lobby focusing on my phone accidentally bumping to a sweet girl in a teal tank top and booty shorts, making her drop the bag she was rumaging through. "Oh I'm so sorry." I heard in an angelic voice. "Oh no, it was my fault." I said bending down to help her pick up her things. I stood up as she peeked up towards me, surprising me with a slightly different, familiar face. "Loren Tate?" I said taken aback. "Eddie?" I was shocked from her transformation. A shy sophomore in high school, to a breath taking woman right in front of me. I offered her my hand. "Wow, I haven't see you since, I can't even remember. How are you?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm alright." She said grinning from ear to ear. I smiled taking in her appearance."So what brings your to the GREY HOUSE?" I tried to make small talk, but I was also genuinely curious. "Oh, I'm looking for a job. What about you?" She responded. "Oh, I just got back from tour and Christian offered to sponser me." I answered. "Um.. Do you happen to know if he has any open internships or jobs?" She asked. "I think he just filled the spot this morning, he was talking about someone named Anastasia." She pursed her lips. "Damn, I was really looking for a job. I just moved to back here to L.A." She said running her fingers through her hair. _

_Oh that's right I heard that after I left for tour her parents dragged her to another town of California. I heard her new town wasn't that far but felt bad that I couldn't say goodbye. "Hey, if you're looking for a job I could use-" I got cut off before I could finish my sentence. "Mr. Duran!" A sopshisticated assistant of Christian walked quickly twoards us. "Mr. Grey would like to schedule another meeting to discuss the inquiries of your agreement." She said while staring down into her tablet. "Oh of course, but I'm kind of busy right now so can I just e-mail you the details?" I requested wanting to continue talking to Loren. "Oh no Eddie, it's okay. Maybe I'll see you around." Loren said starting to leave. "Yeah..see you." I said as I watched her leave. "Now is Saturday March twenty-seveth fine with you?"She persisted. "Oh sure, but I must go so excuse me?" She nodded understandingly as I rused out wout of the fancy, metal doors to the building. _

_I looked for Loren again. I wasn't letting her leave this time without a proper goodbye. I spotted the same teal tank top as she sat on the curb in front of the building. "No! Dad! I'm not coming home! You kicked me out remember? No, I'm not at Mel's house! Your ruined that too! Ring a bell?" I overheard her aruging. "I'm almost twenty! I don't need to take your shit anymore!" She said frustratedly hanging up the phone. "Loren?" I said gently walking up. "Hey Eddie. Aren't you suppose to be planning something?" She said wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't care about that right now." I said sitting next to her. "Are you okay?" I questioned. "Yeah, I just need to figure out what to do here in L.A or I have to go back to fresno."She announced rubbing her face with her hands. I heard her stifle another cry but when she removed her hands, she looked back at me with another grin, a sad one. "Stay with me. Here in my mansion. I could use the company." I offered without question. "Eddie, I could never ask you-" I quickly cut her off. "No, I'm suggesting." She looked hesitant. "I can give you a job and a place to live. For as long as you want. You can come and go whenever you want." I begged her. She still had a trace skepticalness on her face. "Please, I want you to." I pleaded once again. Her eyes welled with tears. "Thank you so much." She fell into my arms with an array of sniffles and tears of happiness. "No problem."I smiled as I heled her tightly._

_._

_I smiled at the thought of her in my arms for the first time in years. "Eddie, you've seen me at my worse and I'm here for the very same reason." I sat up and pulled her into my arms. "I'm so glad to have you Loren."_

**_Hope that was okay guys. I'm kinda rusty it's been a while.. Tell me what you think! I love you guysss!_**

**_-Jen_**


End file.
